Friends, Flags, and Fireworks
by caracal45
Summary: The London Olympic Ceremony is underway but England is not going to let this one pass without giving a special gift to all the Nations involved. But in the end is it simply a gift to the others or will England recive something in return after all? One-shot fail.


England knew, just like every Nation that saw the Opening in Beijing, that nothing he could produce could come close to topping the show that China managed to produce. However in true English fashion he needed to put on a show that no one could forget. He knew that he couldn't top China due to funding, resources, and simple size capacity. He was a small country now yes, but he would be damned if he let this opportunity pass without making a spectacle of it. So he went simplistic and awe-inspiring. China can shove his synchronized drum and light show; England had J. K. Rowling here to read Peter Pan, the Olympic Rings were floating in the sky above the spectators and this could be counted among one of the proudest moments in his life.

He could feel his eyes getting wetter but surely it was just the sulfur smell leftover from the Industrial Revolution time period. Never mind that particular portion of the show had been well over half an hour ago. The wind had simply picked up, that was all.

The Nation turned away from the ceremony to face perhaps the hardest project of the entire performance. The March of the Nations was about to start and this year England had made it his goal that the actual Nations would march alongside their hopeful Olympians. No normal person would find out, but the Nations being included was one reason that the coaches were restricted from marching. England had gone so far as to make them the flag bearers as well. Each Nation would walk out into a stadium leading their team and be a part of the celebration that was simply nations coming together for friendly games.

The hitch came when the Nations themselves weren't told until they showed up to watch the Opening. They had to corral 194 countries, tell them the plan, and get them set up all before the March began.

It wasn't easy but as England watched the first Nation leave with his team he can't help but think that he was at the epicenter of a revolution. The Nation carried their flag out and guided the best hope they had for a medal out on the field and England could see the pride on their faces.

He watched as each team came up and readied themselves for the cheers of the crowd. This was the Olympics and for the first time, other than a France-related mishap trying to get him in the nude, the Nations had a chance to participate past just watching and England couldn't help but feel pride in the fact that he had been the one to do it. Now he was not only the first nation to hold the Olympics three times but he was also the first to get all the nations involved.

He watched many file out with proud eyes but when Australia came to the forefront a grin split his face as he greeted his former colony with joy. He was happy to have every country here but the chance to see his little brothers so happy themselves was all the more reason to have them walk. England even made an exception for the man's ever-present koala. If anything, the Aussie team liked the small marsupial almost as much as they liked the man carrying the flag. None of the athletes knew it was their Nation that carried the flag but many had simply accepted them into the fold without a true understanding why.

Next came Austria with whom he shared a polite nod before the man entered with his flag. His whole team seemed to be more serious and looked ready for the games.

England worked up the guts as he saw Barbados off with a wave to face Belarus. She came out holding her flag but instead of her usual glower her expression was one of happiness. Granted it was a small smile but none the less she seemed truly happy. The only other time he has seen that smile was when America took her in. She passed by with a slight dip of her head in acknowledgement.

Cameroon led his athletes into the stadium and was astounded by the screams of supporters for his nation, his hopefuls, and the festivities in general.

Then if he wasn't crying before he was now. Canada, one of his youngest, stood there with one of the largest smiles England had ever seen on the quite Nation. He was about to march out to the awaiting crowd when he turned to one of his competitors and they exchanged a few words before Canada thrust the flag at him. He ran over to England and threw his arms around the island nation.

"Thank you England."

Then he was gone. Walking away waving to a crowd of millions. England sighed and turned to face the next Nation.

Soon enough China was called. England's smile turned strained. China hadn't stopped talking about his Beijing Opening and was sure to see England's simplistic view as a waste of time.

China walked out with wonder on his face though and gave England a firm handshake. "A simple way of opening the Games, but amazing none the less." He moved on with his team after those small yet earth-shattering words. The organizer of Beijing liked this opening? He would have kept his head high no matter what they said about it but to hear it from China himself?

He cheered along with the crowd as the rest of the nations were announced. Denmark managed to get a chant started as he waved a fist in the air alongside the cries from the stands. Estonia was much more modest and simply took the honor upon himself and walked proudly next to his champions. Finland came next with a small pleased smile and a friendly wave to the cheering masses.

Then came France. England was looking forward to this ever since he beat out Paris to hold the Games and claim the title of third game holder first. He wanted to rub it in France's face a little because one of the arguments against London he had produced was that it was too small, too poor. He handled it and had the world watching captivated for the third time though.

France however didn't seem to even notice that England was there other than a small glance in his direction accompanied by a wink that only the country of love could make that dirty. The taller blonde was too worried at that point about his hair, did he uniform fit right? There wasn't anything in his teeth? England just chuckled and shook his head. He could gloat later.

Germany had his team all riled up yet still in an orderly fashion. England couldn't really wrap his head around it but he figured of anyone could pull it off it would be Germany. What he didn't expect was the baby blue the man was wearing as a uniform. He shrugged and gave a sharp salute as he passed which he returned without question.

Hong Kong was smiling just a sliver and England couldn't wait until the boy saw the display he had in store of the torch lighting. Hungary came next and she had somehow kept her frying pan on her person and was using it to lead the march of her country. England giggled behind a fist to avoid that pan coming at him instead of the parade trail. Then was Iceland how looked just as stoic as ever but was walking with the valor of his country.

Italy came next and he was absolutely bouncing off the walls with glee. The flag of his country had replaced the usual white one but he was waving with just as much enthusiasm. Japan marched out and nodded in England's direction before he took the lead of his people and started down the path.

Latvia came into the area shaking but determined to walk with his athletes. He gave a nervous smile to the host which he returned with what he hoped was a reassuring one. Liechtenstein walked daintily in front of the others but stopped to curtsey to England as well as she could. He heard the cock of a gun in the background and thought better of his response instead letting her walk by with a polite nod. Lithuania completed the Baltics but out of all three he seemed the most comfortable. England mused that it again probably had to do with his time at America's.

Many other nations passed and all had varying reactions to the Opening but all had a look of awe as they entered the stadium alongside the competitors. Many passed with a nod, a smile, or a kind word. They made it all the way to the R's before they had a problem. Russia was being detained because of his scarf. England shuddered. He knew that the Nation's pipe was somewhere in that uniform and the scarf wasn't what you had to worry about. However trying to remove said scarf and you will find out where the pipe is hidden very quickly. England shared a quick word and Russia moved on with that same childish laugh. He had to hand it to security for standing up to the Nation.

Sweden and Switzerland were both as neutral as ever about the Ceremony but when England caught Switzerland's eye he saw the threat there and held his hands up in the universal sign for surrender. The shorter blonde nodded and moved along. England released a breath and turned to welcome the next Nation.

Another fifteen minutes passed before Ukraine was called and as she walked out with a jaunty wave and a bright smile England knew he was getting close. Soon he would be walking into his stadium, among his people, and he would be the one to place his flag next to the Olympic symbol for the third time. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

Only to have it knocked out of him when a large force rammed into him and tugged him close. He immediately started to fight just to stop again when he heard the voice attached to said large body.

"England, this is awesome. Like, you have no idea how cool this is! Not as cool as me but it's close man. If I had to choose it would be me, you, and then hamburgers. Really you beat hamburgers with this! It's just so awesome; the rings floating, and then Captain Hook and Voldemort? So cool. And Mary Poppins saving the day was the best I couldn't believe it at first but-"

The green-eyed Nation cut him off, "America you're going to be late and not get to march!"

"Oh yeah. Totally forgot, hey I'll meet up with you after the flags alright? Good, see you then!" America took off and held his flag high with a proud spark in his eyes as he lead the Americans out into the public's view. England almost had the urge to cheer with them. It was something about the Americans that while any other time they might be annoying in their persistence but here, in this arena, it was inspiring.

Now it was his turn to walk and as he faced out at the crowd and held the flag of his country, he undoubtedly was the proudest he had ever been. He took the first step out into the stadium and was almost deafened by the applause and the cheering. He took the time to look around at all the people that had shown up for this amazing event. People of every religion and race were gathered in London to witness the best of the best compete for the gold. He marched around taking in the wonders as a participant rather than a spectator like all the other years.

Finally all the flags were planted and the torch was about to be lit. He had felt it enter the arena before the announcer had a chance to say it and watched as the six children set fire to the rings in the ground. He felt a hand in his as the fire started its accent. He looked up into the sparkling eyes of his American and knew that whatever the others thought, America approved and that was all he really needed. The small torches all came together into one large container and then the fireworks started. It was a large show with a lot of work put into it. The Asian countries looked impressed and Hong Kong was actually smiling. His hand was bouncing slightly and he found the cause to be the overly-excited American that refused to let go. England gave a gentle squeeze, causing the taller to glance down with a small blush. With a smirk England pulled the hand and let the startled American crash into him. He shook his head again and wrapped an arm around America's waist to hold him still and let them just watch the show together. There would be time to figure it all out later but for now they had an Opening to finish.

**I have so many feels right now. So. I didn't get to see the Opening in real time cause college stuff but I recorded it and I think I died a little on the inside. It was beautiful! And of course Hetalia has devoured my soul so this was my thoughts throughout the Ceremony. What if the Nations participated? I had to throw a little UKUS in there. I couldn't help it I swear. **

**I just want to end that spaz attack above by saying that I obviously misunderstand the concept of a one-shot. Not only that but I'm sorry 'cause it is kinda crappy. I just have a lot of feelings. T.T**

**Another thing is none of my work so far is beta'd so all mistakes are mine.**


End file.
